


Homecoming

by Queen_in_the_North



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, I Don't Even Know, Jon is more of a sap than he'll ever admit, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_in_the_North/pseuds/Queen_in_the_North
Summary: Four weeks. Five days. That was how long it had been since Jonathan Crane had last seen Edward Nigma.





	Homecoming

Four weeks. Five days. That was how long it had been since Jonathan Crane had last seen Edward Nigma. He'd left the apartment Edward had hidden away in Gotham's lower East Side early that morning, before the sun had risen. Before Edward had awoken even. Jonathan had left his lover alone without a look back. He regretted that now.

Four weeks. Three days. That was how long ago Batman had tracked Jonathan down to his latest lab and had stopped him before he could even begin his research. Four weeks. Two days. That was how long ago he'd been returned to the confines of his sterile cell in Arkham Asylum. It was the first time since he and Edward had begun their arrangement that one had been in Arkham without the other. He woke up once that night, reaching out for a warm body that wasn't there. He didn't sleep again.

Three weeks. Three days. That was how long ago Jonathan had been thrown into solitary confinement after an ill-advised attack on Warren White. The other inmate had been winding Jonathan, or rather, Scarecrow up all day, but he'd ignored it, as he usually did. Until White had mentioned Edward. It took three guards to pry Jonathan off of White, but not before he'd drawn blood.

One week. One day. That was how long he'd spent in Solitary. It wasn't the first, or even the longest time Jonathan had spent in confinement like this, away from sun and human contact. He usually spent the time away mentally reviewing his formulas, or plotting revenge against his captors, or even allowing himself the rare opportunity to sleep the days away. This week though, he spent it wondering what Edward was doing, whether he was sleeping or not, remembering what his smile looked like. He slept very little that week.

Two weeks, two days. He was released finally. That was when Jonathan had formulated his plan of escape.

One week. That was how long it had taken for him to acquire the necessary materials. It had taken him longer than usual. A consequence of the increased supervision. He determined to make the staff pay for that.

12 Hours ago. That was when Joker had instigated as riot and Jonathan saw his opportunity. The toxin that he'd managed to create in the Asylum was crude, but it served its purpose, leaving at least ten guards screaming in his wake. He didn't think to relish in their fear. He didn't even think of White as he subdued the brute and left him shrieking in a corner, clawing at his own face. As he made his way out of the Asylum and towards Gotham City proper, he thought of only one person.

* * *

 

The trek from Arkham to Gotham City was an arduous one on foot. Taking into account the extra precautions Jonathan had to take to avoid confrontations with the Batman and the GCPD and it was well after dark by the time Jonathan had made it into the apartment building Edward was holed up in. Jonathan could only hope that the other man hadn't decided to move since they'd seen each other last. It wouldn't take long to find him, but any time would be too long for Jonathan. He'd been away from Edward long enough. Finally, he stood before Edward's door. Now or never. Jonathan raised his knuckles and knocked on the door. For a long, terrible moment there was no response. Jonathan knocked again, more insistently. On the other side of the door, he heard the sound of someone walking. He heard a familiar voice complaining and his heart leapt up.

"Whoever it is, you'd better have a good reason for waking me up at three in the-" The door swung open and at long last, Jonathan looked into the face of Edward Nigma. The complaint on Edward's lips died away as he realized that it was Jonathan standing before him. Jonathan took advantage of the rare moment of silence to drink the other man in. He was dressed in a white undershirt and green questioned marked boxers, his favored sleeping attire. His auburn hair, usually so well-coiffed, was tousled and perhaps an inch or two longer than it had been when Jonathan had seen him last. Jonathan wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it.

Jonathan took a closer look at his lover's face and his happiness turned to concern. There were large dark circles under the man's eyes and his chin was covered by a thin layer of stubble. His mouth was in a thin line as he considered the man before him. Jonathan realized with a start that even after a month apart, Edward wasn't happy to see him. Edward was angry. Jonathan took a step forward. "Edward-"

"So," Edward cut him off, with a snide tinge to his voice. "The God of Fear has deigned to grace me with his presence! To what do I owe the honor?"

Oh, Edward was in one of those moods. "You're angry." Jonathan said.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh I can't imagine why. After all, it's not like the man I share my life and my bed with up and disappeared on me for four weeks, five days and-" Edward checked the watch he wore on his right wrist. -"twelve hours. Why would I be angry?"

Jonathan sighed. "Edward, I would like nothing more than to explain my whereabouts to you, but I don't think the hall is the best place for it. May I come in?"

Edward paused for a moment. Then still glaring at Jonathan, he stepped aside and Jonathan entered. The apartment didn't appear to have changed much in his absence, save for the scattered papers on the floor. Jonathan didn't need to take a look to know what they probably were. "You've been writing riddles again."

"Well, I needed something to do, now didn't I Jonathan?"

"You haven't been sleeping either Edward."

Edward stubbornly looked down at his feet. Jonathan didn't know whether to be irritated by his childishness, concerned for the fact that Edward clearly hadn't been taking care of himself while they'd been separated, or touched that Edward had missed him as much as Jonathan had. Jonathan stepped towards him. "Edward-"

Edward looked up and his face was wrathful. "Don't you dare act concerned now Jonathan Crane," he hissed out. "You don't get to disappear for a month and then come waltzing back like nothing ever happened!"

"Edward," Jonathan said as patiently as he could, "I didn't disappear. I was in Arkham."

Edward glared at him. "Not the point Jonathan." He ran his hand through his hair. "When I woke up and you weren't there, I confess I was a bit put out, but I assumed you'd gone off to do your 'research.' So I waited." Edward's voice hitched slightly. "I waited for you Jonathan and you never came back. I was waiting for three days until I finally got word that you were in Arkham. Three days, I didn't know if you were alive, dead or just shut up in a lab somewhere. Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

This wasn't a simple case of worry, Jonathan realized. From Edward's words to his body language...Jonathan's prolonged absence must have triggered his deepest fears regarding abandonment. "They put me in Solitary Edward. That's why it took me so long to get out."

Edward's face softened somewhat, even though he still didn't come near Jonathan. "How long?" he asked.

"A week."

"What did you do?"

"I...might have tried to kill Warren White."

Edward furrowed his brow. "Not that he doesn't deserve it, but why?"

Jonathan shrugged. "He said something rather unflattering about you that I will not repeat. I overreacted."

Edward gave him a long hard look. "You thought that avenging my honor was worth being in Solitary for a week?"

"I didn't exactly choose how long I'd be in there Edward, but yes. You were worth it."

Edward's guarded expression turned to one of surprise and Jonathan was struck by a thought. On some level, Edward didn't think he was a priority for Jonathan. This incident had brought that to the fore. Jonathan needed to correct that mistaken assumption. Before he could say anything, Edward sighed.

"Go shower Jon. You look like a mess. I'll make coffee."

Jonathan spent a good twenty minutes or so in the shower, scrubbing himself clean and pondering his next move. Clearly, his presence alone wouldn't be enough to soothe Edward. He needed more concrete reassurances. Jonathan shut off the water finally. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

 

Edward didn't verbally acknowledge him as he padded into the kitchen, choosing to focus on the coffee pot. Jonathan didn't miss the slight glances that Edward shot from the corner of his eyes, or that his face had flushed slightly when he saw that the gangly man was only dressed in a bath towel. That was all that Jonathan required as he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Edward stiffened slightly, but did not push him away. Jonathan placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I did miss you."

"I'm sure," Edward answered in a peevish tone. "But in case you didn't notice, I am busy with something."

 Jonathan chuckled a bit, then moved his lips down the base of his neck. "Then by all means," he said in a low tone that he knew made Edward weak, "Don't let me stop you." A huff was the only response Jonathan received. "Now now," Jonathan soothed, placing another kiss on the base of the man's neck. "Don't be like that darlin'."

Jonathan couldn't see Edward's expression, but he could feel his face flush at the use of the endearment. Jonathan chuckled again and nuzzled his nose against his neck. Even if Edward was angry, having the other man in his arms again made him feel more peaceful than he had for a month. 

"I know what you're trying to do," he heard Edward say. 

"What am I trying to do?" Jonathan asked, breathing his lover in. 

Edward scoffed. "Obviously, you're trying to appease me by appealing to my carnal desires."

Jonathan sighed, then rested his chin on Edward's shoulder. "Yes," he admitted. "But not for the reason you think Edward." Jonathan paused as he considered his next words. For all of his insight to the human psyche, eloquence had never been a strong suit of his. He peppered light kisses alongside Edward's jawline until his teeth grazed his ear. "I thought about you every day I was in Arkham," he murmured as he nibbled Edward's earlobe. "Every night when I was in solitary. The only thing I could think about was how to get out and get back to you."

Edward said nothing, but Jonathan could feel some of the tension leave the other man as he relaxed into Jonathan's hold. "I am not," he started, "the most demonstrative man that's ever walked this Earth. I've realized tonight that I've been remiss with certain things regarding you Edward." Jonathan hesitated. Then he murmured into Edward's ear something he'd never managed to say to the other man, no matter how much he felt it. "I love you, Edward Nigma."

Edward let out a sharp intake of breath. Jonathan took this as a sign to continue. "I love you," he repeated, holding Edward tighter. "And I want to make sure that you know that."

"Do you mean that Jonathan?" Edward asked, in a small voice that was unlike him. "Really?"

"Edward," Jonathan said sternly. "I am far from being an upstanding member of society, but one thing I have never and will never do to you is lie. I mean every word."

Edward said nothing, but put the coffee pot down on the counter. Before Jonathan could say anything more to him he turned and pulled Jonathan down for a long, deep kiss. Jonathan was momentarily surprised, but quickly responded with an equal fervor. Finally, finally. Edward pulled away to catch his breath and looked up at him, face flushed and eyes shining so that they looked an even more brilliant shade of green. Not the first time and not for the last, Jonathan was thunderstruck by how beautiful he was.

"You'd better," Edward said breathlessly, with a small smile forming on his face. "Or I'll put you in a death trap so diabolical that not even my brilliant mind could get you out of it."

Jonathan let out a short bark of laughter as he rested his forehead against Edward's. "I don't doubt it." he drawled. Then before either of them could say anything else, he leaned in again and captured Edward's lips with his own. Edward moaned low and reached up to wrap his hands around the back of Jonathan's neck, pulling him forward until they were pressed together, Edward's back against the kitchen counter. Jonathan had one hand tangled in Edward's hair and the other was sneaking its way under his shirt, long fingers touching as much of his skin as they could reach. When their lips parted again, Edward looked up at Jonathan with a look of hunger on his face that he was sure matched his own.

"Bedroom. Now." he ordered.

Jonathan nodded his assent and Edward, grabbing one hand, half led and half dragged him back to his bedroom. Once inside, he gestured for Jonathan to sit on the bed. Jonathan did so, and watched Edward intently as he removed his shirt. Once he'd pulled the white undershirt over his head, Edward's eyes caught Jonathan's. A smirk formed on his face as he slowly removed his boxers and Jonathan felt his mouth go dry. 

"Enjoying yourself, Jonathan?" Edward asked as he carefully folded his boxers and set them on his drawer.

Jonathan nodded. "Very much." He wet his lip as he considered the man before him. "Come here."

Edward did as he was told and walked to the bed. He straddled Jonathan's lap and threw his arms around the older man's neck, pressing his chest flush against Jonathan's. The feel of skin on skin electrified Jonathan as his hands began to explore every inch of his lover's body. Edward was just as soft and warm as he'd remembered. The pair of them kissed again, slowly, but no less heatedly than before, parting only to draw breath. Jonathan rolled his hips up against Edward's and the other man threw his head back and let out a moan. Jonathan moved his hands to Edward's waist and gently moved him so that he was lying on his back on the bed and Jonathan was on top of him. Edward reached up to tug Jonathan down again, only for Jonathan to gently lower his arms.

For a long moment, Jonathan said nothing, looking at Edward laid bare before him. Nor for the first time, Jonathan wondered why someone who looked like Edward had ever paid him a second thought, but the thought left as soon as it came. He leaned down to kiss Edward's neck, then his collarbone. As his lips trailed his lover's skin, Jonathan ran his hands up Edward's sides, remembering every spot that made the other man gasp and moan. 

"You're gorgeous," Jonathan murmured in between delivering light kisses on the man's chest. He ran his tongue across one of his nipples and delighted in the yelp that the other man let out. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Edward let out a slightly strained chuckle, face flushed at the praise. "Oh, I have a few ideas." With a quick movement of his fingers, he undid the bath towel Jonathan had wrapped around his waist, then began to lightly stroke his erection. Jonathan hissed out a curse and it took all that he had not to buck up into his lover's hand.

"Clever boy," Jonathan breathed out. He moved Edward's hand away and gently pinned it to the bed. This was about Edward's pleasure tonight.. He returned his attention to marking Edward, alternating between kissing and delivering light bites, to his chest, down to his stomach. All the while he listened as the noises Edward made became more desperate. When he nipped at the smooth skin of Edward's inner thighs, the other man reached down and lightly tugged at his hair.

"Jon..." he whined. "I want...I need..."

Jonathan moved up to look at Edward's face. He was flushed bright red, his breath coming in gasps. Such a needy thing. He bit again at his neck. "What do you need, darlin'?"

Edward groaned. "You," he choked out. "I need you. Please."

Jonathan kissed Edward, then got up to reach the nightstand drawer. Edward let out a whine at the loss of contact, which made Jonathan smile a bit. He pulled out a bottle of lubricant and spread a generous amount on his right hand. Edward spread his legs to allow Jonathan access and Jonathan began to work him open. He went slowly, waiting for Edward to adjust to him, before adding a second finger. It didn't take long until Edward was pushing back against his fingers and Jonathan almost stopped at the sight of him. Jonathan withdrew his fingers and placed an additional amount of lube on his dick, not taking his eyes off of Edward's face and the look of pure want on it. Finally, he pressed himself into Edward. The feeling of finally being in his lover again almost made Jonathan cry out.

Jonathan paused when he bottomed out, giving himself and Edward time to adjust. Soon enough, Edward was squeezing his legs tight around him, silently demanding him to move. Jonathan did so, thrusting at a slower pace than their usual. Jonathan was not a gentle man by nature, but Edward was the only person who had ever made him want to be. Tonight, Jonathan wanted to make sure that Edward knew that, and from the soft look on the other man's face, he knew. Edward moved his hips back to meet Jonathan's thrusts and panted beneath him. It wasn't quite enough for Jonathan though. He lifted Edward's leg up slightly, changing the angle. He knew he'd been successful when Edward threw his head back and let out a loud, long moan. Jonathan increased his speed slightly, hitting that sweet spot inside of Edward dead on, making the man cry out.

Jonathan leaned down and Edward lifted his head up to kiss him. Once they had, Jonathan moved his lips down to Edward's shoulder. "I love you," he murmured, all the while thrusting into him. "I'm not a good man Edward. But I'll be Goddamned if I don't love you more than anything in this world."

Edward wrapped his arms around Jonathan's shoulders and let out a cry, whether from the words or the physical sensations or a combination of the two Jonathan didn't know, or particularly care. "I love you too," he choked out, raking his nails down Jonathan's back. "Oh _Jon_." Neither would last much longer. Jonathan reached down with one hand and lightly stoked Edward's dick and soon, his lover came with a cry of his name. Jonathan wasn't far behind as he sped up, fucking the other man through his orgasm. "Darlin boy," he murmured. "Beautiful, brilliant boy. Edward, Edward Edward-" he came at last with a groan, almost collapsing on the other man.

For a long moment, there was no sound in the room but the two of them catching their breath. Jonathan lifted his head up from where he was resting on Edward's chest and looked into his lover's face. Edward was flushed bright pink, his lips puffy from kisses and dark marks were forming on his neck from where he'd been bitten. What struck Jonathan though, were the tears that were streaming from his eyes and the smile on his face. Jonathan cupped Edward's face with his hands and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Edward's face. He softly kissed the man's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Do you mean that Jonathan? Really?"

Jonathan rested his forehead against Edward's and gave him a tired smile. "Every word."

Edward let out a shaky laugh then, and nuzzled the other man's neck. "You were gone too long."

Jonathan nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't leave me like that again."

Jonathan kissed him on the forehead. "I can't promise you that." he said. In their line of work, it was all too possible that one or both of them could die, or become so consumed by their obsessions that they'd be lost to each other. No matter what might happen tomorrow, or next week, or next year, Jonathan Crane loved Edward Nigma and Edward Nigma loved Jonathan Crane and that was enough for now. From the way, Edward's grip tightened, he understood that.

Finally, Jonathan pulled out of Edward and moved to get up. Edward whined a bit. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Jonathan reassured him. "Just to get a wash cloth." Edward pouted, but let him go. Jonathan got up the the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. He cleaned himself off, then reached down to get Edward. once he was done, he lay down next to him. Edward draped himself over him and soon, the two were asleep.

* * *

 

8 hours. That was how long it had been since Jonathan had made his way back to Edward. He woke up to the sun shining in his face and his lover wrapped tightly around him. Jonathan took a look at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost noon. Jonathan had work he needed to catch up on. If he left now, he thought, he might be able to salvage whatever was left of his lab after Batman had taken him away. 

Jonathan buried his head into the crook of Edward's neck and let himself drift back off to sleep. It could wait. 


End file.
